1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power painting unit for supplying paint to a paint applicator from a paint receptacle, such as a paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power painting units including applicating rollers are known wherein a power unit pumps paint from a paint reservoir through a tube to a roller or the like. In some of the known power painting units, the paint reservoir is pressurized to force paint to the applicator. A problem is presented by the pressurization of the paint reservoir in that the proper pressure seal is difficult to achieve, and that there is a risk of over-pressurization of the reservoir. Furthermore, the paint reservoir must be depressurized prior to changing the paint.